ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Flamingo in Green
A Flamingo in Green is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Heroes Alliance. TEASER: Bored out his mind, dying to fight a real and dangerous battle for the first time, and wanting to impress Ruth-Ann even more, Captain Flamingo sees Kamen Rider OOO and the Heroes Alliance battling a giant hydra-like Yummy. He of course butts in, much to everyone's confusion. Optimus pulls him out and told him it's a dangerous fight. After the heroes destroy the monster and obtain its Cell Medal, disappointed Captain Flamingo goes home. While Eiji Hino is heading back to Japan, the Faceless Hunter blocks his path. Of course Hinoo changes into Kamen Rider OOO to fight him, he is easily beaten and the hunter puts him under Starro's brainwashing spell. PLOT: After the previous event of the teaser, Hal Jordan and Kilowogg found another Green Lantern, sought to be a messenger for the Blue Lanterns, dead in a fight. When his Power Ring and blueprints fall to Earth, Milo Powell finds and picks them both up. Hiding the blueprints, he dons the Green Lantern Power Ring to be a Green Lantern himself! Of course he is handling more maturer battles, much to the Heroes Alliance's dismay, but he is also in danger: he is hunted by the Faceless Hunter and the Red Lantern Corps led by Atrocitus. He seeks to find the blueprints for his own use. CAST: PRINCIPAL CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as Greymon James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man/Peter Parker ADDITIONAL CAST: Corey Burton as Computer X, Captain Flamingo/Milo Powell, Messenger Lantern, Additional Voices Rain as Kamen Rider OOO/Eiji Hino Nathan Fillon as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowogg, Additional Voices Chi McBride as Atrocitus Frank Welker as Starro, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Vocal Effects, Additional Voices Tara Strong as Lizbeth Zaragoza, Additional Voices John DiMaggio as Faceless Hunter Hynden Walch as Ruth-Ann Charles Martinet as Mario INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * Atrocitus * King Ghidorah * Crossbones/Brock Rumlow TRIVIA: * After using the Green Lantern Power Ring, Captain Flamingo butts in with scenes involving him in battles he wins such as: Mario vs Bowser, the Avengers vs H.Y.D.R.A., and Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. QUOTES: * "Man. Being a superhero sure is boring now, unless..." -Captain Flamingo * It seems a soldier dies and his Power Ring and plans fell to Canada on Earth. Retrieve them before someone else does." -Starro * "At once, my master." -Faceless Hunter * "Okay, Milo. Of course you're enjoying your new superhero gig, but do you think this is a bit too much?!" -Optimus Prime * "Starro lives." -Kamen Rider OOO * "Planet Earth. Prepare for your bloods to burn! We are the Red Lantern Corps! You have what we want. Hand them over or we'll destroy your meaningless world!" -Atrocitus * "Not if I had anything to say about it." -Faceless Hunter * "Look, kid. Being a Green Lantern is no picnic. Without proper training, you can get hurt." -Green Lantern Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Kamen Rider Category:Mario Category:Avengers Category:DC Comics Category:Green Lantern